


Hoping That Everything Will Turn Out To Be Great

by The_Morningstars



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Morningstars/pseuds/The_Morningstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Thomas and Mario are devastated after the Euro 2012 loss against Italy. They find comfort in each other's arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hoping That Everything Will Turn Out To Be Great

**Author's Note:**

> There will be smut. Lots of it.  
> Set after the quarter final in Euro 2012.  
> Sorry if this sucks, this is my first work ever. Please be gentle.

The loss against Italy was devastating.

Everyone was weeping, even before going to the lockers. People said, they are machines, how could they cry? But they were brothers, going through everything together. If one cried, so did the rest of them. They were brothers in arms.

When they lost the Champions League final against Chelsea, it was terrible, but they pulled through. But this time, it was worse. They were supposed to be kings, be welcomed back as heroes, walking the streets in Germany, bearing the trophy.

That was all Mario was thinking about, sitting all by himself, on the bench, not yet crying. He needed to be strong. Be strong for his teammates, and especially Thomas.

He wasn’t quite sure how they got to be friends in the first place. Thomas was a quiet kid, shy, hidden from the world, unlike Mario, who sometimes even enjoyed the spotlight.

They had to share a room, one time when they had to travel for an away match, and Basti was going to share the room with Lukas. Everyone else had already found who their sharing with, all except Thomas. So he had to share with him.

He was a bit annoyed in the beginning, annoyed at Basti for leaving him with the awkward kid, who didn’t speak more than a couple of sentences in a day. What he had to admit, though, was that the kid was extremely talented. He didn’t get to show it a lot, but when he did, boy, he would rule the field.

In that day Mario got to know Thomas a little better, he wasn’t that bad after all. He was pleasant and the conversations they had were intriguing. Once you get to know him, he isn’t shy at all. So, they became good friends after that.

After that first away match that they had shared rooms, Mario and Thomas were collaborating greatly on the field, one passing the ball and the other scoring. It happened both ways and so they ended up with a great deal of goals in that season, and the ones after that. Mario passing the ball to Thomas and Thomas passing the ball to Mario. That’s how it would usually work.

But then the incident happened. It was another away match, and Mario shared with Thomas, as always. They were talking and laughing like they usually did, but then they realized how close they were, their noses, nearly brushing against one another, limbs touching. In the beginning, being this close would have scared Mario, making him move away. But they were close friends now, so the proximity didn’t scare him anymore. Then, out of impulse, Thomas leaned in, and kissed Mario. It was electrifying. Mario leaned into the kiss, taking control; he probed the curve of Thomas’ lips with his tongue, and he gave him access. Their tongues battled for dominance, mouths open, trying to suck some air in.

Someone was knocking on the door. Coming out of his faze, Thomas broke the kiss, looking startled. “Why did I do that? Oh God, why?” was all Mario heard as Thomas rushed to open the door to a rather annoyed Basti. “What’s the matter with you guys?” he asked. “You were supposed to be at the front gate, like ‘5 ago to leave for the after-match thing! And what were you doing, giggling like 5 year olds? Get ready and be at the gate in ’10 or we’re leaving without you.” They had a win or lose after-match dinner, at a fancy hotel, and since they won, they were going to make the best out of it. Basti stomped out of the room, without waiting to get an answer. Thomas was mumbling something between the lines of “Mario, I’m so sorry, forgive me, let’s get ready, we have to go, they’ll get suspicious” and was fumbling around with his suitcase, trying to find something to wear. Mario put his hands on Thomas’ shoulders and steadied him, trying to stop him from having a panic attack. “It’s okay, Thomas. There’s no need to apologize. Nothing happened. Calm down and let’s get ready to leave” Thomas let out a deep breath and re-composed himself. The problem though, was that something had happened.

The incident was never again mentioned. The sexual tension was still there, though, not going anywhere. Every time they even touched, the scene would pop back to their minds, and they would get so distracted, lose all focus that their teammates stated noticing. “Hey, is everything all right with you too?” asked Basti one day. “Yeah, everything is fine, don’t worry” they both replied.

Lately things were getting better. They would exchange knowing looks and laugh around again like they used to, bumping into and pinching each other on the sides, like they didn’t have a care in the world.

But that night, watching Thomas crying, it broke Mario’s heart, shattered it into pieces. He wanted to make everything all right for him, one way or another.

Everyone went back to their rooms, no one wanted to go anywhere else, weary from the tears that were shed in the locker rooms, thinking about mistakes, how close they were, how the fans would absolutely hate them.

And in the locker room, Mario cried too. He cried for the missed chances, how he blamed himself for the bad passes of the other players that he couldn’t catch. He cried for Thomas, little Thomas, so fragile with so little experience, how devastated he would be.

They got back to their rooms; they were sharing, of course, as always. Even in the luxurious hotel they were staying in –they were the national German team after all-, they still decided to share rooms, thinking it would be better for team bonding, since they were the NT not in their usual club, even though many people commented that it was the Bayern Munich team with a different jersey. Closing the door behind him, Mario locked the door. He locked eyes with Thomas and they got closer and closer, eventually crushing their lips together and tangling their fingers in each other’s hair. The kiss was force full, rage and tenderness combined. They both moaned into each other’s mouth.

They started undressing each other, taking off their plain shirts; no one had bothered with formal clothing at the time they were getting on the bus. Mario pushed Thomas’ pants down, leaving him only in his boxers. He then proceeded to push Thomas down at the bed behind them, stopping for some time, admiring the man before him, like he never had the chance before and climbed on top of him, straddling Thomas’ hips with his. Mario rubbed his groin against one of Thomas’ hips, showing him how hard he was, letting him know how much he wanted this, and him. Thomas did the same, and man, they were both rock hard. 

Mario moaned at the feeling of Thomas’ cock against his, took off his pants and boxers, and then pushed Thomas’ boxers, removing the last barrier between them, letting them get lost in a heap of tangled limbs, open mouthed kisses, moans and groans. Mario grabbed his and Thomas’ throbbing members and started stroking them together, seeing that Thomas was letting him do all the work. They moaned and kissed and as they came on each other’s stomach and they felt relief, for the first time since the final whistle.

Even with his physical strength from being an athlete, Mario collapsed next to Thomas on the bed, exhausted from the game, the despair, the distress and the sadness. He was consumed by it. He then turned to face Thomas. They kissed once again, less dirty and needy this time. Like the world had stopped around them, there was no loss, no other team members, just them, together.

“You know, I’ve wanted to do this for far too long” Mario stated after a few moments of silence. “Oh, you have no idea, my friend”, Thomas replied and they just lied there, staring into each other’s eyes, each admiring beauty they were never allowed to admire.

“I don’t care about what the fans say,” Thomas stated, “you are the Super Mario, for the fans, and for me.” Mario felt so honored; he stroked Thomas’ hair back and kissed him, in the tenderest way possible. Mario then said, “Please, don’t leave me, like the last time” And there was no way Thomas was walking away from him. They locked eyes, and kissed once again.

Thomas had his head between Mario’s head and shoulder and his hand was resting against his chest, making lazy circles, while one Mario’s hands were playing with and stroking Thomas’ hair and the other was resting on his stomach.

“So, wanna do this again? Or something more?” Thomas asked suggestively after some time. “And I thought you’d never ask” replied Mario and climbed on top of him once again, kissing him forcefully and passionately. At that moment Thomas flipped them around, so that Mario was lying down on his back, and slowly lowered his position until he was facing Mario’s cock. He took him into his mouth, and started bobbing his head up and down, swirling his tongue around the head, which was already leaking pre-come, even though they had spilled their loads only a couple of minutes ago. Mario thought that he had never gotten a better blow job, -oh, and he had gotten a lot- how was this kid so talented in every single thing he did? When he felt his orgasm coming, he gently patted Thomas on the back “Please, Thomas, gonna come...”

Thomas released Mario’s cock from his mouth and took two of Mario’s fingers and put them in his mouth, effectively lubricating them. He then took Mario’s hand and led it to his hole. “Never could have guessed you were this kinky, dude” Mario commented giggling, but not judgmental or disgusted, they were both “straight” after all, this was new to both of them. He pushed his fingers in and Thomas hissed -a mixture of pain and pleasure-. He drove them deep inside, making Thomas moan in pleasure. He added a third finger, and judging him loose enough, removed his fingers and replaced them gently with his already lubed up from Thomas, cock. He slid in very gently not wanting to hurt Thomas, it would show after. Mario let Thomas adjust to the stretch, and when Thomas moaned for him to move, oh, he moved, he took one of Thomas’ legs and placed it over his shoulder, while the other was wrapped around his waist. He started thrusting savagely, pounding into Thomas, projecting his anger of the loss, even though he didn’t want to hurt him. And Thomas was enjoying every minute of it. They were both grunting and moaning, and Mario’s grip on Thomas’ hips was so tight that he was sure he was going to have bruises, all over himself, but Mario couldn’t care less. Let them find out. Let them ALL find out. He was crazy in love with him after all.

After some time of thrusting inside, Mario found that spot in Thomas that seemed to drive him crazy, so he hit it again and again, until he felt Thomas’ walls tighten around his shaft and it felt so good. He grabbed Thomas’ cock and started jerking him off, and he let out a combination of a moan and a grunt and he let himself go, and released at the same time as Thomas. He pumped Thomas through his orgasm as he gently thrust a few last times. He slid out of him and fell down on the bed next to Thomas. “That was.... uh, awesome.” said Thomas still panting. “I’d say” replied Mario. After a long moment of silence, Mario let out a long breath. “I think I’m in love with you” he stated. “Why, I think I’m in love with you too” replied Thomas immediately, relief flooding through Mario to be hearing that. “But what about Lisa?” asked Mario, quietly. “She doesn’t need to know. I am away all of the time either way.” nonchalantly replied Thomas “What about Silvia? The internet said you guys were gonna get married!” he exclaimed after a sudden realization. “Well that’s why you can’t trust the internet”, he simply said and put on that huge grin of his. “She doesn’t need to know either” he winked.

Ever since, they have been together, secretly sneaking away from the others, they couldn’t really say anything, everyone was insisting that coming out would destroy a footballer’s career. There were also Lisa and Silvia. What would the world say about two apparently gay footballers who cheated on their wife and girlfriend respectively, to be with each other? So they kept their relationship a secret, their touches and -just a bit too long- hugs after a goal had everyone believing it was just another case of football bromance.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no affiliations with either Mario or Thomas. This is strictly the 'fan' in fan-fiction.


End file.
